This invention relates to load support assemblies and more particularly, to load support assemblies which are attachable to off-road vehicles having elevating means, and still more particularly to attachable load support assemblies which can rotate and side shift a supported load.
Conventionally, a load support assembly is designed and attached to a vehicle as a permanent fixture. The load support assembly is generally designed to handle only a specific type of material, thereby limiting the uses of a carrying vehicle.